hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
Wade and Tansy
The relationship between Wade Kinsella and Tansy Kinsella. Ex husband and ex wife , friends After a few weeks of dating, Wade and Tansy were married on a shrimp boat on international waters sometime in 2007. However, the pair fought all the time and the relationship only last four months. Over the years, Wade had attempted to go through with the divorce about four times, but each time Tansy claimed she was 'real swamped', providing various excuses, such as a vacation in Branson and a 'thing' with her mom. The town of Bluebell thought they had already divorced until Tansy showed up in 2011 to sign divorce papers, with her fiance Colt in tow. Upon discovering 'Colt ' was in fact Todd Gainey Jr. , whom he had history with, Wade was reluctant to divorce Tansy , hoping to convince her she could do better than Colt . Tansy , however, took Wade's reluctance to go through with the divorce as a sign that Wade still had feelings for her, and was willing to throw away her relationship with Colt to reignite her relationship with Wade. This ultimately failed, however, when Wade revealed he didn't feel the same way. Though Tansy was initially very angry with Wade, and threatened to return to Colt , she thought better of it, broke up with Colt , and she and Wade remained friends. Wade encouraged Tansy to make better choices, suggesting she deserved better than someone like him or Colt, and Tansy encouraged Wade to get over his feelings for Zoe Hart, which Wade denied he had. Tansy took Wade's advice seriously, and made a real effort to turn her life around, entering night classes and studying cosmetology. Though Wade struggled to improve his own life, he got in his own way too often, and showed up, drunk, at Tansy 's door one night and removed his clothes in an attempt to get her to sleep with him. Tansy, determined to make better choices, refused him and locked him out of her house, though she took his car keys for his safety. The next day she met with Wade to fill in the blanks about his night, and return his car. Later, after listening to Tom Long talk about how he nearly missed out on Wanda because of pining away from Zoe Hart for so long, Wade calls Tansy up again, and the two meet in the Rammer Jammer. Tansy seems unsure of why she's there at first, but ultimately she's glad when Wade admits to her that he is trying to turn his life, and he wanted her to know. From this point, the two become close again. Because she doesn't live in Bluebell , Tansy couldn't participate in the Bluebell Battle, so she involves herself in helping Wade find the perfect partner, who she believes is Zoe Hart. Wade insists on taking Tansy out to dinner with his prize money after the race, but Tansy suggests she cook him dinner at his place instead. After Wade cancels on her, Tansy confesses to Lavon that she had suggested Wade partner with Zoe Hart because she wanted to see if he still had feelings for her. "Come on, Lavon, I know why Wade canceled on me. It's my fault. I'm the one who suggested Wade ask Zoe to be his partner. I think I did it to see how he felt about her. And...now I know." - Tansy Kinsella Lavon insists she stick around, and suggests she makes a list of Wade's negative qualities to 'purge' and make her feel better. Wade shows up while she and Lavon are making lists together and apologizes for canceling on her, and ends up joining in the list-making. Notes/Trivia *Wade and Tansy once made their own moonshine. *Items on Tansy's list of Wade's negative qualities (The Race & The Relationship): **1. Insensitive. **2. Bad taste in movies. **3. Immature. **12. Disgusting bathroom. **13. Socks are everywhere. Quotes Tansy Kinsella: "But Wade, you deserve to be happy, too. Move on from Zoe Hart. A girl like that is never going to end up with someone like you. It's her loss, but it's the truth." Wade Kinsella: "I don't know what you're talking about. Zoe Hart drives me crazy." Tansy Kinsella: "Yeah, you used to drive me crazy, too." (The Crush & The Crossbow) ---- Wade Kinsella: Only person I know with a pet rabbit is... Oh, dear God. Lavon Hayes: What? Wade Kinsella: I know exactly who I was with last night. And I only wish it was Big Ethel, 'cause this is...oh, this is so much worse. Lavon Hayes: Well, who could be worse than Big Ethel? Wade Kinsella: Tansy. Lavon Hayes: Your ex-wife. Wade Kinsella: My ex-wife who's still in love with me. God, I am such a jerk. (Destiny & Denial) ---- Wade Kinsella: Thank you...for bringing my car back. Tansy Kinsella: It's the least I could do. Wade Kinsella: And I'm sorry for, uh...you know...having drunk sex with you last night. Tansy Kinsella: Is that what you think happened? Well, you were drunk, but we did not have sex. Wade Kinsella: We didn't? Tansy Kinsella: Oh, you wanted to. You even took off your clothes to prove how much. But last time I saw you, you gave me a speech about making better choices, and you were right. Which is why I kicked you out. Guess you were to drunk to figure out how to put your clothes back on. Wade Kinsella: Well, thank you for having some good sense. At least one of us does. Tansy Kinsella: I'm trying. Actually, I'm going to night school, studying cosmetology. Wade Kinsella: Hey, alright! Tansy Kinsella: And I am steering clear of men for now. I'm getting my life together, and it's all because of you being so terrible to me. So thanks. (Destiny & Denial) ---- Tansy Kinsella:"You're my only ex-husband. When you need me, I'm here." (Destiny & Denial) ---- Wade Kinsella: "I guess I just wanted you to know that, uh...well, I'm- I'm trying, too."  Tansy Kinsella: "Well it's about time, Wade Kinsella." (Destiny & Denial) Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Friendly Relationships